Just My Luck Oneshot
by CenationGirl22
Summary: For DivaliciousDooL What happens when Mara is stuck on an island with the man she least expects, and especially hates Randy Orton? I suck at summaries...


**Hello! :) I've never gotten a one-shot request on here before, so I hope it lives up to your expectations (I've written them before lol, just not on here). This was actually pretty fun to write. Also, I write in 1st person POV, because almost all of my stories are, so I hope that's okay.**

**Well, anyway, on to the one-shot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Orton or Mara...or anything in this story or anything associated with the WWE. Don't sue me! D:**

* * *

I can't believe it.

I am stuck on this island. Alone. Just my luck, huh?

I don't even remember what happened very clearly. I was on a nice Caribbean cruise, then, next thing I know, I'm on the island. Last thing I remember was…

Randy Orton.

You're probably thinking, "You were talking to Randy Orton? You're _so_ lucky!" Pssh, yeah right. That man is about as fake as a Barbie. You'd also be surprised to know that we were arguing. That's right; I was arguing with the Legend Killer Randy Orton, because that's totally what you should do with a man who has the word "Killer" in his nickname.

Luckily, before he could go all crazy Viper on me, something must have happened to the ship, because I was all of a sudden in water. I had to swim over to this island.

And that's how I got here.

I'm sitting down in the sand, squishing my toes in the sand. I should probably try to find help or something, but this is somewhat relaxing.

"What the hell…?" I hear someone say. I frown when I recognize the voice.

I turn to see Randy Orton himself, walking around, obviously confused. He continues to walk toward me, but he doesn't see me. He better not step on me.

"Hey." I say. "Don't even think about running into me, or I'll push you down."

Sometimes I worry about the way I talk to this man.

He stops and looks around, even more confused than he was before.

I facepalm. "Down here, idiot."

He looks down at me and smirks. "Yeah, I knew that."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Viper."

"Hey, that's Mr. Viper to you." He says, still smirking.

I raise an eyebrow. "Like that will ever happen."

He sits down. "So, whatcha doing down here?"

"I'm sitting." I say. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He sighs. "Why do you hate me?"

"What?" I ask, caught off-guard by the question.

"We just barely met, and it seems like it's your job to hate me." He says. "Why do you hate me?"

"Well…" I say, sighing. "You're just like any other celebrity. You're fake, you take everything for granted…I'll admit, I watch you on TV, and you're pretty good in the ring. But you've been handed everything your whole life. You're a third-generation Superstar, and that's how you got your job. Like I said, you're good, but a lot of other people are good, and they aren't on TV. Your job was handed to you because of who your family was. It's also obvious you think you're better than everyone else."

When I finish, he's kinda just staring at me. Finally, he says, "I'm going to go explore. You can stay here or come with me."

He walks away, and I think about, maybe, possibly, following him, but decide against it. Instead, I just lay down and end up falling asleep.

I don't exactly know how I long I slept, but, when I wake up, it's dark. Well, sort of. The sky is obviously dark, meaning it's nighttime. But there's a fire burning, so there's some light.

"Mara." Randy says.

I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

"Your wallet." I look at him incredulously. He chuckles. "Don't worry, I didn't steal it. I found it in your pocket, and it was wet, so I took it out to dry."

"Oh…" I say. I give a small smile. "Thanks."

He shrugs. "It was nothing."

I look around, taking in my surroundings, and realize I'm not in the same place as I was before.

"Did you…move me?" I ask, uncertainly.

He looks confused for a second, but then realizes what I mean. "Oh, yeah. You were pretty close to the water, and I didn't want you to get wet, so I moved you."

"Thanks, again." I say.

"No problem." He says. "I found blueberries. I guess those grow on islands now."

I laugh softly. "Well, at least there's food." I take some of the berries and look at them.

"Aren't you going to eat them?" He asks. "I promise they aren't those poisonous berries from the Hunger Games."

I laugh. "Well, that's good. I'd like to not die." I eat one of the berries, and it turns out they are blueberries.

I eat a few more, then, becoming quickly bored, I throw one at Randy. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, so I pretend I didn't do anything. I eat a few more and look up, to find him still staring at me, with a smirk on his face.

I somehow manage not to smile as I ask, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, you don't know?" He asks.

"What?" I ask.

He throws a berry at me. "That."

I laugh. "What? That didn't even make sense."

"No one said life had to make sense." He says.

"Wow. That sounded deep." I say.

He smirks. "It's what I do. I kill legends and give life lessons."

I laugh. We sit in silence for a little bit, until I say, softly, "Randy?"

"Mara?" He responds, mocking me.

I glare at him, but I say, "Why are you randomly being nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you?" He asks.

"Because of…what I said." I say, looking down at my hands.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong-"

"I _explained_ to you why I hate you!" I exclaim. "I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with that."

"The past is the past." He says. "Look, I'm okay with it. Really. You can forget about it. I am completely over it."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop worrying about it, Mara." He says. "Look, I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep. You took a little nap, so I don't know if you're tired or not."

"I'm still tired." I say. I even yawn. "I'm sleeping. Hopefully, no one shows up to kill us or something."

"Let's hope not." He says, chuckling. We both quickly fall asleep.

_A Few Days Later:_

Randy and I have stuck here for a few days now. It's not too bad. I mean, yeah, I'm kinda hungry a lot and usually exhausted. But, at least I'm not alone.

A week ago, if you told me I would be stuck on an island with Randy Orton, I'd tell you that one of us wasn't making it off this island alive.

Somehow, Randy always manages to find food. He always does it when I'm asleep as not to "disturb me or seem like a creep". I mean, come on, even though I like Randy now, it's still weird to watch other people sleep.

Well, today was no different. At least, it started out that way.

I was asleep and Randy was off, I'm assuming, finding food. I'm not sure how long I slept until someone started shaking me.

I open my eyes, but the face I see isn't Randy's.

It's a young woman, barely older than I am. She has blonde hair pulled up into a bun, and she has these amazingly bright blue eyes. She about an inch or two taller than me, and has these perfect white teeth.

"Wha – Who are you?" I ask, not fully awake yet.

"Hi!" She says, cheerily. "I'm Rebecca. And you are…?"

"Mara." I answer, still very confused. Which is probably why I told her my name. Probably not a good idea. I don't know this girl. Why should I be telling her things?

"I'm sorry to wake you, Mara." She apologizes. "But do you realize that-"

"Mara!" I hear. I turn around and it's Randy. "Rebecca…?"

I look from Randy to Rebecca, then back to Randy. "You know her?"

"What? No." He says, shaking his head.

"But you just said her name." I say.

"Hello, Mr. Orton." Rebecca says, happily.

I stand up. I think about confronting Randy, but he'll probably lie, so I turn to Rebecca.

"How do you know Randy?" I ask.

"Well, he's been dropping by the resort." She says, innocently and confused. "He doesn't exactly stay with us, but we're willing to let that slide for a WWE Superstar."

I turn around to look at Randy. "_Resort?_"

"Well…uh…You see-"

"You mean to tell me that there's a resort, that _you_ knew about, yet you let me believe I was trapped here?" I ask, my voice raising as I speak.

"There's a completely good-"

"I don't want to hear it, Orton." I spit. I turn around to look at Rebecca. "Could I please have a room? One without him would be nice."

She smiles. "Of course! Right this way, ma'am."

"Mara, wait!" Randy says, but I ignore him and keep walking.

I've been staying at this resort for two days now. Everywhere I go, Randy is there. Every time I leave, Randy is following me. I refuse to talk to him. Each time I've come back to my room, I lock the door.

Today, I've convinced the manager here to let me in the pool when it's closed. I told them a weird guy keeps stalking me, so they had sympathy for me and agreed.

I walk into my room, closing the door, but not locking the door because I'll only be a second. I walk over and put on my swimsuit (there happens to be a small store here, where swimsuits are available). When I only have the top on, the door opens. I scream.

"Relax, it's only me." Randy says, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"That's exactly why I screamed." I deadpan.

"Please, just listen to me." He says. I open my mouth to say something, but before I can say anything, he beats me to it. As he says each word, he takes a step toward me. "Please. If you don't like what I have to say, I'll leave and you never have to see me again. Except on TV, of course…"

I roll my eyes. "Fine. What the hell do you want?"

Instead of giving me an answer, he kisses me.

When he stops, he says, "I love you, Mara. From when we first met. Now, I know all we did was argue, but that told me you had an opinion and you wouldn't change for anyone. When we ended up here, on the island, I realized it was my chance to get to know you better. When you went to sleep that day, I really did go exploring, and I found this resort.

I thought about telling you, but, I realized if I did, you may not talk to me anymore, and we'd never see each other again. I kept it to myself. Whenever you went to sleep, I'd come here and get food. I didn't get things that made it obvious I didn't really find it. I got things like berries and stuff. I planned on telling you, but after…"

"After what?" I ask.

"After I got you to fall in love with me." He says. "Then, I'd show you the resort. That way, even if we never saw each other again, at least I'd know you loved me. I couldn't stand it if I loved you but you didn't feel the same way toward me. I never planned on you finding out the way you did. Mara, I love you. Please, just tell me you feel the same way. If you don't, I'll-"

I interrupt him with a kiss. "I love you, you sexy Viper."

He smirks. It seems he never smiles. "That's what I was hoping for."

Just my luck, huh? I fell in love with the man I hated. Never thought that'd happen.


End file.
